In Silence
by Primal Red
Summary: Discontinued.
1. The Partner

**Title:** In Silence

**Author:** Primal Red

**Character(s)/Pairing:** Dokuro Chrome. Hibari Kyoya. 1896.

**Genre:** General/Romance (multichapter)

**Rating:** PG-13 for combat violence and blood

**Warnings:** Chrome being unaware of her own words, and Hibari being himself.

**Summary:** Silence is often a way of speaking in a different dimension. [AU from chapter 256 of the manga in the Future Arc, gradual and eventual Hibari/Chrome. Written in honor of skylark_90 on livejournal]

Chapter 1: The Partner

It had started off innocuously as a way of strengthening the teamwork between the Guardians. If she had realized that things would result in the present situation, Chrome would not have hesitated to disappear for the sake of Mukuro-sama's peace-of-mind.

For one, she was pretty sure that Mukuro-sama would not like the idea of her walking around with the other Guardians out of more than necessity; she was Mukuro-sama's subordinate and Boss's Mist Guardian, nothing more. The problem, however, was that Boss insisted that she stay with the group for reasons that she couldn't quite understand. Sawada Tsunayoshi had mentioned that the group needed to train on teamwork—a word that she wasn't very familiar with unless it involved Ken and Chikusa and Mukuro-sama.

And, yet, somehow the infant hitman by the name of Reborn had insisted—had decided for the Boss—that they all needed the training, even though they had just arrived back to their rightful time a few days ago after having fought the Millefiore family in the future ten years later. Chrome wasn't sure what to make of it, but she was sure that she didn't want to stay around and be a burden to the people who have sheltered her in Mukuro-sama's absence—and she was sure that she didn't want to be around the other Guardians more often than Mukuro-sama believed was right for her.

_**It's alright, Chrome. Go with them.**_

Chrome nodded hesitantly. _If you insist, Mukuro-sama._

The voice in her mind chuckled. _**It would be a good way of finding out more about the Vongola, and it would certainly help you become a stronger fighter. Don't worry so much, my cute little Chrome.**_

Chrome blushed at the reassuring words. _Yes, Mukuro-sama._

She then turned, and glanced at the rest of the group. From what it seemed, Boss was attempting to pacify the Storm Guardian in order to keep him from arguing with the Rain and Sun Guardian again. It seemed like the usual way they would interact, and though Chrome didn't know what it meant completely, she did know that they were not noticing her presence for the moment.

And that was definitely a good thing.

"We are going to split the Guardians into pairs from now on."

"Ehhhh?! What do you mean, Reborn? Who's going to pair with who?"

"We're going to get into that now."

The Guardians all began to talk amongst one another and think about what pairs they would be in, all of them except for Chrome and the Cloud Guardian, the boy she learned from Mukuro-sama to go by the name of Hibari Kyoya. From the one-eyed girl's vantage point, she saw the expression on the Storm Guardian's face change to one of contemplation and hope, and wondered briefly whether it was because he was just like her in a way—hoping to stay with the Boss in the same way that she, Ken and Chikusa wanted to stay with Mukuro-sama.

"First off, we'll begin with you, Tsuna."

"Huh?"

"Tsuna will go with Lambo, since he is the only one who can get the Thunder Guardian to do things without much force."

"Ehhhhhh?!! But, Reborn! I can't possibly—"

"What?! I wanted to be with the Tenth!"

"Hahahahahaha…Gokudera, it's okay, really. Calm down."

"…shut up, baseball idiot."

"The next two will be Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"What the hell to the EXTREME?! I don't want to be with Octopus-head!"

"Neither do I want to be with YOU, lawn head!"

"The thing is, the two of you are least likely to work together at this point in time, so it is necessary in the team to strengthen your work habits in case you do actually end up fighting side-by-side. What's more, this is only a temporary sort of teamwork practice. In the later part of this training, all of you are going to work with the one you choose if you want."

"…damn it…"

"…hahahaha…what about me, then?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you are going to work alone with me."

"Oh. Hahahahaha…how nice."

"Indeed. Your teamwork skills are the most top-notch in this team, since you understand the need for it and have proven yourself in battle in the time ten years into the future. So, all you're going to be working on is your skills for now. Later, we're going to team you up with someone."

Chrome mentally relaxed. She wasn't going to be teamed with anyone she didn't know.

"Then…what about…"

"The last two Guardians are going to be teamed up as well. Hibari…you do remember what I said to you just a few days ago, right?"

Chrome froze, and looked out of the corner of her eyes just in time to see the boy named Hibari Kyoya narrow his eyes, then nod calmly.

"…indeed. You owe me one for this."

"Most certainly. So, that will be it, then. Tsuna and Lambo, Gokudera and Ryohei. Yamamoto and myself, and Hibari and Chrome. Today will be the day we begin on this sort of training, so you can all go with your partners to a place where you can train each other."

Chrome felt something knot inside her stomach. She was…she was going to be teamed with the boy that Mukuro-sama fought with.

Hibari Kyoya.

_No! No! This can't happen! I wanted to be alone…just…_

The voice in her head chuckled amusedly. _**Now, now, Chrome, it's okay. He will not hurt you as long as I am alive.**_

_But…Mukuro-sama…that's not what I mean…I…I don't want to be with anyone here except for you._

_**Don't worry, Chrome. It's not like Hibari-kun will change that, right?**_

Chrome nodded fiercely. _Right! Nothing will change that!_

It was then that the girl noticed that Hibari had stepped much closer to her—with an expression that looked like a glare—and had placed his hand on her shoulder. He then placed his other hand on her wrist, turned, and began walking in the direction of Namimori High School.

_Um…_

She wasn't sure what to say.

Chrome allowed herself to be pulled along, keeping her wince to a minimum from the subtle yet powerful pulling that was at her wrist. For someone who Mukuro-sama defeated before, Hibari-san was very strong.

Chrome bit on her lip nervously. She recalled how the Cloud Guardian had easily destroyed one of the particular opponents in the Millefiore. It had been testimony of the power of the Cloud Guardian—and though she knew that Mukuro-sama also had such capabilities, she was surprised to find that Hibari-san had the power to destroy so easily.

She could only hope that Hibari-san wouldn't do anything to her or Mukuro-sama. She didn't know how to talk or interact with people—and from what she heard, Hibari-san didn't seem to like being with anyone at all.

She just hoped that everything will turn out okay in the end, because she wasn't sure how much she could take from any changes in what she saw.

To be continued...

Review, please. ^^; I want to improve my writing skill, especially with these two.


	2. Around the Corner

**Title:** In Silence

**Chapter Title:** Around the Corner

**Author:** Primal Red

**Character(s)/Pairing:** Dokuro Chrome. Hibari Kyoya. Eventual 1896.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13 or Teen

**Warnings:** For combat violence and things that describe 1896 at its start.

**Summary:** Silence is often a way of speaking in a different dimension. [AU Post-Future Arc, multi-chapter, eventual 1896]

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, skylark_90! ;_; I didn't know that 1896 could be so difficult to write, and thus I couldn't quite predict what would happen between Hibari and Chrome right away…now I understand what it must have been like to have had to write those two together.

That said, I finally got this out, so I am glad. ^^; Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

"_All that is really necessary for survival of the fittest, it seems, is an interest in life, good, bad or peculiar.__"_

—Grace Paley

* * *

Chapter 2: Around the Corner

* * *

The future ten years later, as she had remembered, was a time when she had been, for a moment, held in the arms of the same boy who grew into a man.

Hibari Kyoya.

One moment, she had been coughing and vomiting all over the place, a disgrace to Mukuro-sama and all who had witnessed her, with Boss holding her hand, and then the next she was picked up behind her shoulders and she found herself staring dizzy-headed into the eye of the violent boy who she remembered had defeated the Gola Mosca machine of the Varia.

The violent boy who grew into a man and calmly glanced down at her and commanded to her to live for the sake of everyone on their side, including Boss.

_If you die, we will all be in trouble._

He had then promptly taken her hand and implied to her that what Mukuro-sama wanted for her was to stay alive for his sake in turn, and that she was necessary.

Necessary for the survival of the team, and for the survival of Mukuro-sama…

Chrome flinched when she felt nails digging into her wrist slightly. The same person from that future—ten years younger—was pulling insistently on her arm towards a building that she didn't recall seeing before, a building that seemed abandoned and at the edge of the town of Namimori.

She felt something akin to a knot in her chest; it was strange that the person in the future who had stared at her—the one who really looked at her like she mattered, willed her to survive with his eyes—had glanced at her with such a calmness that made her wonder if he had grown used to her presence and didn't mind her existence. From what she knew, the boy she was with now didn't look at her in such a way, since he would often have the slightest hint of a glare and resentment, as though she was partially a representative of the man he hated the most. What's more, he didn't have the same sort of aura of maturity in the sense that the man from the future wore like a second skin on him.

What bothered her the most, however, was the fact that the man had actually, under the disguise of grudging necessity for the Vongola and for the Boss, commanded her to live and breathe when she felt that she couldn't hold on any longer.

It was strange, really, for someone to do such a thing for her, without any gain. She couldn't describe the feeling she got when she realized it, though.

She doubted that this boy would do the same for her. Then again, that was okay, because she was used to being ignored or glared at, and even that was better than what her mother—

"We will practice here."

Chrome broke out of her reverie and hesitantly looked up. Hibari Kyoya was staring sternly at her from his peripheral vision, and taking out his tonfa weaponry and box weapons. Blinking, she waited for his next command, and was bewilderedly surprised when the boy glared.

Wait…what did she do wrong?

_**Kufufufu…he sure is an impatient one, isn't he, my cute little Chrome?**_

_Mukuro-sama, um…what should I do? What did I do wrong?_

"Are you mute?"

Chrome flinched, and felt herself step back for a moment. So, he WAS talking to her, then.

She opened her mouth in reflex to answer, but decided against it and closed her lips together. Such didn't go unnoticed, however, by the person in front of her.

"Hmph. An herbivore, indeed."

Chrome. Mukuro-sama's voice in the back of her head sounded encouraging. Tell him you aren't mute.

…_As you wish, Mukuro-sama._

"…I—I…"

She watched as the boy turned slightly towards her, questioningly, and waited for her answer.

She…she could do this. If Mukuro-sama wanted her to, if Mukuro-sama thought she could…she could most certainly speak. Even if it was to this boy.

"…I'm…I'm…not mute."

"Louder."

"…I'm…not mute."

He turned, right then, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Chrome felt something akin to being taken apart by his eyes, and forced herself to not step back as she spoke, "I'm not mute."

"Then speak louder when you're asked to," Hibari Kyoya replied calmly. "Your silence will imply your being mute if you don't say anything," he then added after a moment.

She blinked, and bit on her lip. So far, she wasn't sure what to say to such an answer. Knowing that she often didn't get kind replies in return for her words, she chose to stay silent.

Noticing this, Hibari stared at her for a moment in grudging contemplation, then he finally nodded with understanding. He took his tonfas, placed them in position, and slid into a fighting stance. "I will first evaluate your combat skill level."

And right then, right there, Chrome was fighting for her life.

* * *

It was absolutely strange that the baby would ask him to train such a weak herbivore.

Hibari Kyoya ducked to avoid the spinning trident spearing him, then rushed forward and struck a tonfa violently into the girl's form. She was definitely trying, but it seemed that her effort lacked a backing in experience and knowledge. What's more, she was not exactly what he would consider a close-combat fighter by all means. Illusionists usually fight from a certain distance, and this made them very vulnerable to close-up attacks that he could easily throw in.

The Disciplinary Committee president stepped back effortlessly to keep his balance and away from the illusion thrown at him, then lowered himself into a crouch and kicked out into the girl's solar plexus. She had been taken rather off guard when he had started, and such a habit was something that needed to be beaten out. Also, it seemed that the girl was lacking in regards to stamina, as he found that many of her created illusions against him wore off easily over time as he kept continuing to attack and test her strength.

The dark-haired boy frowned. She was easy prey, at this rate, and it was likely that the baby knew about the fact that she was someone who could easily be taken out and destroyed if she were to enter the world of combat untrained. What's more, the baby had promised him, with a certain glint in the eye he found interesting, that the girl might prove to be an eventual equal for his greatest enemy.

He glanced at the girl, who was shaking and forcing herself back onto her feet. As far as he knew, she didn't seem to be showing much potential yet. However, he understood that the girl had determination, and when such could be harnessed correctly, the one-eyed girl will no doubt prove to be an interesting fight one day.

Until then, it was up to him to sharpen her fangs.

* * *

It had been a while since she was challenged so deeply in terms of combat skills.

When Chrome woke from her moment of lapse in darkness, she found herself shaking unstoppably as she willed herself to try to get into a crawl position. She was on the floor, with her trident having fallen several meters away from her hands, and she couldn't even have the strength to get into a position on her knees.

And Hibari Kyoya was still standing, glaring down at her, with no sign of exhaustion or having even been through a fight.

She briefly wondered how he managed to not be so tired.

"Get up."

Chrome flinched and tried to stretch her hands out, then winced in pain and noticed that her hands and arms were bruised. It seemed that Hibari-san had intentionally forced her to go to her limit.

Before she knew it, she was suddenly being pulled up roughly by a pair of arms with tonfa to her feet, and found herself staring into a pair of sharp grey eyes that seemed to see right through her.

"So…this is your limit."

She flinched at the words, then tried to not move as much as possible. She didn't want to imply that he was hurting her, but the fact that he was holding her up in his arms in such a way made it impossible for her to stop wincing. A trickle of sweat and blood slid down her left cheek, and her hands were increasingly agitated.

She then felt her feet touch the ground. Before she knew it, Hibari-san had placed her upright on the floor, picked up her trident and walked over to her—handing her the trident in her face.

"We will continue tomorrow here at five in the afternoon."

Chrome hesitated, then slowly nodded. She didn't know exactly what he was thinking, and though she knew that the boy was only tolerating her presence for the sake of training and for the Vongola, she wondered briefly why he was considering seeing her again.

"You had better be ready for the training you need to team up with me."

She blinked.

"You are lacking severely in stamina, and judging your opponent's strength early on. In regards to your capacity for illusions, you are barely there." He stopped and thought for a moment, "Yet you still need serious practice in regards to close combat."

So that was what it was. Chrome hesitantly nodded, and received a nod in return from Hibari-san. So far, she didn't quite understand how he managed to tell all of her weaknesses in a few words, but she did know that he had a plan for her in the future, and that such a plan involved her improvement.

She waited until Hibari turned and began walking out of the building, and followed him all the way until he reached the gates of Kokuyo. When they reached the place, he then turned and departed.

Chrome waited until the shadowy figure of Hibari-san was out of sight, then turned and closed her eyes.

_Um…Mukuro-sama…what should I do?_

Go back home. Ken and Chikusa are probably wondering where you went. Until tomorrow at four-thirty, you will rest and try to recover.

_Okay._

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Please review!


End file.
